civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Italy (Victor Emmanuel III)
Italy led by Victor Emmanuel III is a custom civilization by JFD and Janboruta,JFD and Janboruta's Civilisations with contributions from Tarcisio and Danrell. This mod requires Brave New World and works best with Gazebo's Community Patch. Overview Italy The Kingdom of Italy was a state founded in 1861 when King Victor Emmanuel II of Sardinia was proclaimed King of Italy. The state was founded as a result of the unification of Italy under the influence of the Kingdom of Sardinia, which was its legal predecessor state. It existed until 1946 when the Italians opted for a republican constitution. Victor Emmanuel III Victor Emmanuel III (Italian: Vittorio Emanuele III, Albanian: Viktor Emanueli III; 11 November 1869 – 28 December 1947) was the King of Italy from 29 July 1900 until his abdication on 9 May 1946. In addition, he claimed the thrones of Ethiopia and Albania as Emperor of Ethiopia (1936–41) and King of the Albanians (1939–43), which were not recognised by all great powers. During his long reign (45 years), which began after the assassination of his father Umberto I, the Kingdom of Italy became involved in two World Wars. His reign also encompassed the birth, rise, and fall of Italian Fascism. Victor Emmanuel abdicated his throne in 1946 to his son Umberto II, hoping to strengthen the support for the monarchy against an ultimately successful referendum to abolish it. He then went in exile to Alexandria, Egypt, where he died and was buried the following year. Dawn of Man "Grim days await you, Victor Emmanuel III, King of Italy. Coming to the throne upon the assassination of your father, Italy would soon be plunged into the calamity of the First World War. Heeding to the popular will, you rallied the Italian forces against the forward march of Vienna, taking to the front with your queen to dispense both moral and medical support. But though victorious, Italy's losses would be too great, and the road would for paved for the country's next great threat: Benito Mussolini and his fascism. Tireless monarch, the frontlines of Italy once more lay bare and unprotected. Can you rally both soldier and ship to the defense of her borders? Can you, by both land and sea, ensure that Italy remains unassailable? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "Salutations to you. I am Victor Emmanuel III, King of Italy. Would you care for a tour of my soldiers?" Introduction: "Italy salutes you. I am Victor Emmanuel III, King and commander of her forces. I pray that we can get along." Defeat: "Were Italy's forces simply not enough? This cannot be..." Unique Attributes Strategy As with a few other Civs (particularly the WWI ones), Victor Emmanuel III can be described as a tough shell to break - although, it is still a force to be reckoned offensively. Much like real world Italy, you should focus on taking controls of the shores, as your coastal cities are able to churn out units faster than your other cities thanks to the UA. In addition, the UA's ability encourages you to go to war and deliberately tank incoming attacks - the UA generates culture for every unit in the empire rather than the unit killed, and in addition, all units heal, making you much tougher to invade. The Andrea Doria highlights the strength of the Civ at sea - its ability to bring opposing warships to a halt is unrivaled by any other unit. The Combat Bonus in Friendly Territory is icing on the cake. It is a barrier that must be fought before being close to threatening Italian shores. In addition, with good enough positioning, it can act as a wall from which your naval units can safely bombard or move in to capture cities, in a surprising reverse of patterns. The Alpini is easily the most versatile of all pieces of the Civ, and if the Andrea Doria is unparalleled in its ability to stop enemy advances, the Alpini's movement ability allows it to circle the enemy, catch it off-guard, outrun it, block it, amongst other possibilities. It is, at its core, an extremely mobile unit, and can and will abuse terrain that is normally considered tough to go through to defend Italian territory. In a way, it is a reverse of the Andrea Doria, which brings enemies to a halt by making terrain that is normally easy to traverse hell on Earth to pass through, in the manner which it takes terrain which would be considered neutral or hard to go through and turns it into something its playground, freeing itself from the limitations which the world imposes on your enemies. It can be used very offensively, as well, which when combined with the Andrea Doria can allow you to snag some cities. The simplest strategy with Victor is relatively simple. Build a massive army, fight defensive wars before advancing onto enemies, and conquer the world via Domination. Its preferred Ideology is Order, thanks to the Patriotic War tenet, which only increases this Civ's turtling abilities. Plus, the fact that it does boost Culture generation makes it easier to get Social Policies and draw your game plan on the fly. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Magistrates. |rewards = +20% border expansion.}} Gold. * 1 Magistrate. |rewards = Units fighting in your borders generate Great Generals 20% faster.}} Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now dating your steamy Italian romantics and eating at your gelato parlours. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author. * Janboruta: Artwork. * Tarcisio: Artwork. * Danrell: Graphics.Great War Infantry Pak1Civ5 WWII Unit Pack 09 : Italy * Andreas Waldetoft: ''Music.''Hearts of Iron II: Suite No.2 Hearts of Iron II: Rise and Fall of Evil References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Southern Cultures Category:Italy Category:Culture Civilizations Category:Defense Civilizations Category:Military Civilizations